


1900

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: hyal - Relationship





	1900

*日出

*标题是年份，但不完全是故事发生年份

*是个au，但我不知道是什么au（灵感倒是从海上钢琴师来的  


*清水

*4.5k字

  


  


  


  


白天，邮轮的甲板上总挤了太多人，其中衣衫褴褛，拿着一块黑面包一啃就是一天的人不在少数。

如果不是小森隼有些晕船，上船第一晚就从床铺摸黑一路到船头吹风，那他一定不会见到站在月下夜风里的白滨亚岚。

小森一开始只是静静站到他身边，一手揉着自己的胃，一手撑在杆上。

他头有点重，抬不起来，于是就任它垂着，风把他最多半指长的金发一股脑地往后吹，露出一点新长出的黑色发根来。

小森当然有注意到白滨投来的视线，几次下来，他总算抬起头和人目光交错。

他刚想开口，觉得口干舌燥的，努力咽了口口水。白滨就眯着眼看小森喉结上下滚动几番。

“Hi。”

“你是日本人吗？”

小森没料到对方一张口就是一嘴流利的日语，他好不容易在欧洲这几年捋顺的英语都变得磕磕巴巴的。

他是好多年没说过日语了，但好歹有那么几年是在四面环海的小岛上生长。说实话，他反而是为了适应英语环境废了不少劲儿。

“我是。你看着倒是不像。”

小森甩了好几下脑袋，总算把语言系统切换过来，那股晕劲儿也消去了不少。

“我也觉得，”对方笑了笑，“我是个混血。”

“白滨亚岚。”

“小森隼。”

讲究仪式感的人可能都是这样，互道了姓名后便好把天聊开。

小森的日语倒是没退步，他也习惯了在人前露出自己善言辞的一面，什么风趣幽默的话都经那条舌头遛一圈，带出的每一个属于小森隼的过去篇章，没有一个故事的基调不是蓝色的，不论哪个放在大荧幕上都定能使红座位上的男男女女都相拥而泣，此刻却博得了面前的美人眯起好看的眼睛笑。

他用学来的一点绅士礼节的皮毛，在最后收起了笑，只深情地向佳人娓娓地道出自己笨拙的最后一段过往。

在深夜的海面，在深夜，在一个有星星、月亮和海风点缀描摹的美妙深夜。小森庆幸面前人只是一名美丽过头的男子，不然这故事讲着讲着总会到床上去。

他轻笑一声，想那也不是什么坏事。

然后气流便在他唇齿间流动起来了，故事开始真正流出盖不住的湛蓝色彩来。

不知从哪个时代开始，人类学会了用布料装点自己。小森觉得这或许就是阶级划分的开始。

比如那些在船舱里享用美酒和爵士乐的人，女士都身着高档的丝绸——其中或许还有一些是从他的家乡运去的；男士的西装都剪裁得体——这就是曾与小森几墙之隔的世界。

小森有时候隔着模糊的磨砂玻璃，能模糊看见金色的吊灯下照亮的那片世界。他不知道自己是否憧憬那隔了几百度的近视和磨砂玻璃看到的夸张裙摆，和高昂着抬起头的乐团小号。

他什么也看不清，也一度也不知道为什么这景象在他眼里会越来越模糊，眼前的一切都变成巨大的光斑，他害怕极了——是直到泪滴划进了脖子里，沿着心口慢慢淌过，他才第一次知道眼泪的存在和含义。也在第二天早上知道了，流过泪以后眼睛会红，沾满泪的脸会变得紧绷。面对着难得的明媚天气，他笑不开怀，只能随手捞起一把海水拍到自己脸上，他知道这是为了以后某天再能舒展开眉头。

那是他很小的时候，被母亲带去欧洲时的事。

那时候他不晕船，第一次到海上的兴奋劲儿盖过了晕眩感。那时的妈妈曾经也像他今天这样，深夜独自离开床铺，再吹过海风回来，坐在床边问摸着他的小脸蛋问他，会不会觉得不舒服。

“不会啊。”

孩子摇摇头，回答得坚决，指了指不远处的模糊的黄光，说，“我能听到很低很低的声音传过来，很好听。每天晚上我都听，妈妈不在我就可以坐起来听，妈妈在我就在妈妈怀里听。梦里有时候也会出现这个声音，我很喜欢！”

那是低音提琴的声音，可是小小森关注到的明明是那个灵动的小号，和随着律动摇摆的胖子小号手。

那能怪谁呢，高亢的声音就该高调，低到尘埃里的声音只传进尘埃里的人耳中。

小小森不知道这些所谓自然规律，只知道跟着依稀的节奏摆摆身子晃晃头，尘埃里也能伴着飞沙舞蹈。

几道墙隔开了太多世界，小森那次拿了手绢给妈妈擦眼泪时还说，“妈妈的眼睛里会出水欸，那我的也会吗？”

妈妈没有回答他的问题，只是忍着自己的颤抖亲吻了孩子的额头，给他掖好了被角，出了船舱去了。

第二天天亮，简单的白布盖着一具瘦弱的身躯，没有人告诉小森那张布底下是什么，可是他怎么能不知道那是什么。

他呆呆地站在原地，盯着白布上的一朵小花，直到身旁有人拍了拍他的肩。

他抬头，仰视一个高挑的白人女子，

她顺着女子手指的方向看去，无云的天和海蓝到一处去了，是美的。

但小森找了半天，也没看到天上有什么奇怪的东西。

他的视线回归前方，面前的一具冰冷躯壳已经不见了，只留下了几块木板搭成的临时支架。

人群开始散开，有人抱起他往船里走。

逐渐远去的海面上有什么在下沉。他这时候还不伤心，他觉得自己的妈妈本就该属于水的。

所以当他自己哭过，也看到过别人哭的时候才意识到。

妈妈可能回错家了。

“但你现在开始晕船了，是对海兴奋不起来了吗？”

白滨这一声终于把小森的心思从故事里唤回来。小森讲述时一直没看他，只盯着面前的海面，明明是什么也看不清，可就是要盯着那一点看，仿佛下一秒就会有一张白布顺应着他的呼唤浮现在冰冷且无情的海面上。

小森回过神来了，四只眼睛不避讳地对视，小森看着那双大眼睛里埋着的自己，在心中向自己不断叩问。

“小小森说，海是吃人的怪物。我当然听他的话，于是我本想这一辈子都不再接近任何一片海，可是谁能想到我又上了艘贼船。”

“说明，你想去美国的欲望大过了对海的恐惧和厌恶。”

白滨从容地闭上眼，算是委婉地拒绝了小森有些尖锐的目光。

“随着故事的深入，你的眼神越来越尖利了。但恐怕致使你变成这样的不是海，而是深夜。”

“此话怎讲？”

“是深夜令你多愁善感，不由自主地回忆从前，你却以为自己掉进的是海的陷阱。”

小森摸了摸下巴，摸到两根没挂干净的胡须，“你说的对，这是人之常情，谁都有被深夜追赶得喘不过气儿来的日子。”

“但你喘不过气来确实是因为晕船，小森先生。”

轮到美人逗笑他的时候，小森倒是也毫不吝啬自己由心而生的笑意，前仰后合地，夸张了些，但确实是最本真的他。

相比下来，美人笑得就温和许多，但那勾起得恰到好处的嘴角又不显得他像旁观者，眼里说不清的迷离让小森瞥见了，趁此机会一下就抓着人的手，五根指头不留情地在算不上细瘦的手腕上抓出红印。

吻上去。

这是大脑给小森发出的最终指令，他也确实照办了，甚至还在一个浅吻之后向对方郑重地弯腰行了礼。

“明天见，亚岚。”

小森倒是一点不见外，他穿的鞋虽然算不上好，但踩在甲板上也不是没有分量。嗒嗒嗒地就走进了船舱。

白滨站在原地，倒是没什么反应，维持了小森来前的姿势，时而盯着月亮，时而专注听听浪声。

天破晓了，白滨才觉得该留人下来陪他一起看这场日出。

日出之时，即希望的诞生之时。人每一天都在朝希望迈进，每个人每天都被拉扯着向太阳前进一小步。

——直至融入太阳，成为其一部分。

这么看来，太阳也不过是所有历史的坟墓场。

可人生难道不是一步步往坟墓前进的过程吗？只不过人们都寻找着各自的远路，绕啊绕，绕啊绕，活像放学不肯径直回家的孩子，也活像在大西洋上飘荡着的白滨亚岚和小森隼。

小森好几天没失眠了，他说是做了美梦，舍不得醒。可是再问，他自己也不记得梦里什么内容了，只是每天早起都有了十足的精神。

他在白天和白滨几乎没有交集，白滨的身边总是围着一群人，他们的装束相似——或许不该这么说，小森也知道贫民区的人都只有这些衣物可穿。

小森终于看清了今晚的梦。

是终于到了下船的那天，他牵着白滨的手，亲手给他披上自己的大衣，然后他们松手，各自消散在人海里。

他惊醒了。不管自己制造出的杂音是否影响到别人的睡眠，只一个劲地往甲板上冲。

他记起来了，明天一早就是邮轮到岸的日子。

现在应该还是凌晨，小森冲出船舱的时候，他的美人还站在茫茫夜色里。这时候小森就注意到，白滨生得确实白嫩，白到在最深的黑里自己一眼就能找到他。

他几乎是饿狼捕食一样地扑上去，本想从背后抱住他，也没想对方闻声转了半个身子过来，于是小森的胸膛就狠狠地撞上白滨的肩头。

确实很痛，但他不喊痛，只是把怀中人圈得更紧了些。

“亚岚，你跟我走吧。”

白滨原本对他强硬的霸占没什么意见，听了这句后反倒轻轻推开他。

“你去美国是为了什么？”白滨反问他，眼里的笑意小森觉得熟悉，是他那晚看到的诚挚，也是那颗一次次在他梦里反复出现的真心。

可到了这个地步，小森却开始不明白自己想要的究竟是什么了。

他好不容易在欧洲安下个家，活得也勉勉强强像个人样，却还是在某次路过港口的时候受到触动，不管不顾地只身上了船。他身无分文，身披的厚大衣是他全身上下最值钱的东西，手里的小皮箱什么也没装。

他丢下了在欧洲得到的安稳，坐上这开往纽约的邮轮。

为什么？

他说自己有宏图伟志，想去美国闯荡，又在心底劝自己说不会有比在欧洲时更艰难的旅途了。

可是见到了白滨亚岚之后，他曾渴求的所谓“自由”和“理想”似乎又烟消云散。

小森到现在才终于明白，为什么到哪都说人终究会落入俗套。

他当然不曾喜欢或上过同性，但当他和白滨共度那样一个普通的深夜，他只能感受到自己在黑暗里被逐渐放大的软弱，以及对方向自己无形张开的怀抱，试图把一个陌生人的一切都接纳，小心翼翼地走在水面上，不踩出水花地走进他的舒适区。

“不重要了，我曾想要的一切都不重要了。”

小森已经被推开一次，却还是义无反顾地再次抱上去，双手在白滨的后颈和背部摩挲。自以为是地说出这一句，还别过头在白滨的耳边轻轻落下一吻。

人的生理反应当然不会骗人，红透了的耳根大方地向小森坦白了白滨的一处敏感点。

白滨不会拒绝他的，那怀抱永远为他敞开。

也同样为别人敞开。

“你怎么能占有我，我以为你是去追求自由的。”

“有你的地方就是我的自由，你不是金丝雀的鸟笼，你是天地，你包容万物。如果你要怪，也不能怪自己，是我甘愿中了你的圈套。我是个尝了甜头就不想放开的人，对不起…”

白滨沉默着，手一点点放上小森的背。

“乖，不难过了，我还在这呢。我想跟你一起看日出很久了，正好今天也是最后一次在这船上，这愿望也算没变成夙愿。”

他以一向柔和的方式劝说小森，于是小森放开他了，什么也不再说，只是站在他身旁。

不是什么浓烈的告别，只是一场美得一如平常的日出。白滨说他就看了一次，是在他们第一次见面那天看的，今天这次和那次一样美，或许大西洋上的日出永远都这样美。

其实仔细想想，也不存在什么令人难以忘怀的初见。充其量不过两个旅人在深夜的一次偶遇，连相互抚慰都算不上，只是一个不想在陌生人前摆出坚强姿态的孩子，投入了一个类似家庭的温暖怀抱中而已。

太阳已经升得很高，小森不知从何时起就紧紧抓着白滨的手不放，手指全都要一一插进白滨的指缝里，扣得青筋暴起也不在意。

人陆陆续续都走上甲板，白滨的视线落点不知在哪，小森的视线是实实在在地落在白滨身上的。

静得吓人的黑压压一片人群里，随着突然爆出的一声America，大家都看到了那尊在不远处露出了边角的自由女神像。

白滨加入了欢呼的人群里，那是小森听过白滨曾发出的最高的声音。和之前那种下意识柔软的声线相比，似乎是释放了兽性，在为内心真正想要的东西狂喜，无法自拔，也不可被打扰。

白滨高举双手，也全然忘了小森那只还挂在他指缝里。

还是小森先放开了手，他甩了甩手，又揉搓了几下，还是觉得痛。

比他撞上白滨肩膀时痛，又没有妈妈坠落深海时那么痛。

邮轮很快就靠岸了，人群推挤着他们往前走，白滨并不算高挑的身材，即便他在小森眼中再有光环，星星在白天也不会发光，它们终究是没有像太阳那样的巨大能量。

自由女神像来接他回家了，那是他的家。

小森把这句话在心中默念，被人群继续推挤着走。


End file.
